Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry. Transducers include receivers, or speakers, that are configured to play sound to a wearer's ear.
Receivers that are currently available for wideband sound processing use dual receiver design. One side of the receiver is tuned for low frequency output and works as a woofer. The other side is tuned for high frequency output and works as a tweeter. Both woofer and tweeter share the same spout. This wideband (WB) dual receiver design does not have smooth frequency responses needed to extend the frequency bandwidth on low and high frequencies. Also, it does not have the vibration cancellation observed in identical dual receivers. Therefore, the vibration of this wideband receiver is high and comparable with the vibration of a single receiver. High vibration may cause hearing aid feedback for some frequencies including the extended bandwidth frequencies and therefore limits the available maximum gain in the hearing aid.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for wideband receiver modules for hearing assistance devices.